SNED: Sam and Emily's Wacky Groegventure
by sned
Summary: In pursuit of party tards, 2 sneddians and a goat go where no sned has snedded before...
1. Chapter 1

SNED: Sam and Emily's Wacky Groegventure

The year is twhhoutsand and tweleve. Due to los of stuf ahappneing 3 pendle party tards are lot loosse into the place of the face with the books in. Only 1 man couls stahp them and he isn't even a man but a goat. Bully groaf the most sned goat ever.

He has 2 aprentices to help him but he must tarins them for the harsh battles of visage tome. They mus be trained to RATE!

"what wud u reat this girl" billy aksed and handed sam a picture with a tree with ginger hair. "dayum billy das a 10/10" and his sam boner began to grow. Butt builly head based the hroeny sam and sed "no she is like 2 maximum ur an idort"

This trainingc contituedt for like a while while billy continues to galup to Fbland. Emily didn't need trainig because she was a harsh grudge bearwer wjo rated personality instead.

They finbally arrived to the geats of FB and mark suckiceberg was there dead, he had drank 3^50 tones of alculhole which is moar then even sma an groeg dranbks in one day. "the party tards must have tooak him prttuyign" bolly conculidee.

They took 1 step into Fbland and suddenly a wild 2/10 appeared and attacked them with hair dye and fake tan. The hair dye hit omily and now she was bluemily. (will this be inkroetrenat in thefture? No)

Meanwheiles sam got hitted by the fake tan and became nig, "no" he said and began playing baketball with a watermelon. Billy goat roared "2/10 wouldn't bang" and the gilr exploded, emilys hair became back again and sam wuz whit.

Sam then found a shortcut filled with alcholhols and sluts, "this wherr they went" he unplumbed. But as they crawled along the party pipe, loads of voicees sudenelyy appeersed. "sam pls hpw do oi number""yo how do division work" "matlab help need" ot was millions of university Sam friends using fbchat. "noooooooooooo" sam cllapsed from anoy. Then Emily got annoy to but her went angry at al the maths talking "GRR I AM ENGLISH MAJORR" and turned full bearmily. Then she crashed around in the pipe util it burst them out into a new sand starnage fb place…

To brean contemplated…


	2. Chapter 2

Chompteir 2

Beramily smothsed out of the tubing pipe and into a streaming land isd of feacekbuk. Lot of men were there BUT not even REGUKAR men they were of an age much firthetr in bumebrs thatn the ba ge that mealy way. In snedpeak OLDER MRN.

Instably bearmily wnet antilesbean and back to girl not bear. Then got a massive phantom penus for the men. She had become phantom e=omily a specials anr rare neow form. Sam and billy hoofever got piped away to an diferetn plabe.

Mark suckyburp had recooverd and welcoomedbed them tinto a place famous for its 600 milling THUMBS. They ahd arrived to the land of lieks. He garpped sam and took him away to thumb up lots of randome shit. Billy was igored because he had hoofves and not a thumb. He had escaped and now had to rescuse both of his comapendrirons.

He saw many regions of things to like suck as geaems, maymays, and televibision. The gret and wyse billy plalned to trap the oldermen and the likes into onc eplace in the fbland.

Then he swa it. Boffy the vompor slayer. It was a tv show that coulod be likes and also had sexy oldermen in. The perfects ruse-trap. Phantomily was lured in the a line of increasingly older men. Sam was lured in by paegss of hot womens to rate and also ewqSSOUNON.

When they both got there, all othe olderrmen had sudenely got killed and so was mr mark suckersbreerd. Samily were confussed until a mr Anthony Head stepped out of the shadows. He turned to lok at the camera and said "Books" then teleprot away.

Just then the PPT gang decended, it was tiem for the final batole of facebok!


	3. Chapter 3

The third and last chapter of the trilogy of this story of the large metaseries of sned based fanfciton and also the penultimate part of this oart of the even larger metameta series:

Th eparty tards had come to smash shit up, sam tried to use his stalker skills to find them but they didn't care and started throwing drunk party pics at him. He was crushed as party slutt put up 22 milguin simulur dukfeac pics onto hi.

An omily try to batter thom away with her new phatome penus and managed to scare off party guy the 1st but bitch dodged and ran into a library and took an hueg shit. Emily died after seeing books bein tretsted like that.

Billy burst froem the shdrows and bit off party guys head, he had die!

The others gabbed hima dn overpowered his feeble goat arms. He rolled out of buffy land and into a profile full of chairs. He tried to run out but suddenly the profile got locked and the chairs formed into an evil midget. "ITS BILLYRAEP TIME" it yelled and got out a 20 meter dildo with #YOLO on it.

1 deadened and 2 trapped who can even begin to save them now. But supplementary a noise happened and fwooming down from the sky came a new figure. He wore a green shirt and a large Mexican hat that obscured his face. "Never fear, paul osbourne is here"

Party bitch tried to get SO DRUUUNNKKK XDDDD but paul has magic alcohol invivncinbiltree. sHe was eaily beat. Then the slut tried to use her slut powers but paul was too swag and rated her minus infinity buy default and she died. "Time to resco my bf" paul said and crashed into a chairs. She was so inpres at his swag she friended him instantly and promised never to be a bicth agen.

Paul grabbed billy and sam, used his secret powers to resurrect Omily and floew off back to the real world… (all in all, he was pretty overpowered.)

When the sneds woke up bily was back to groeg and they're mysterious saviour was nowhee to be C. Then they saw an Dor. "who sasve us" they yell. "duno lol" he replee.

A new msyery for the future/?

Fin.


End file.
